


Heat in my Veins

by sickmorbid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human, M/M, Porn With Plot, Simon is a switch, Smut, halloween party, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickmorbid/pseuds/sickmorbid
Summary: “Why aren't you all dressed up?”“You said it yourself--I’m not a party person--”“If you wanna lose the party we can,” Simon interjected.





	Heat in my Veins

There were only supposed to be a handful of people, maybe 12 to 15 at Jericho for the Halloween party. He had a feeling that wouldn't be the case when he saw how many cars were parked outside the venue, and certainly couldn't say he was surprised when he opened the door to take in the chaos of the party. 

Hundreds of people pressed into each other, the movement of bodies being lost in one another as the heavy throb of the bass drove them on. Cheap lights and props hung from the ceiling and railing; wrappers and crushed cups littered the floor. There were groups of people off to the side, some huddled by the DJ’s station and others at the food bar. He hoped he could find his friends quickly.

Markus couldn't exactly say he was a fan of getting shuffled and shoved about in the rave crowd and was thankful he hadn't worn a costume to get ruined. Trying to politely hold his tongue at every hot body that slammed into him as he counted his steps across the dance floor became increasingly difficult but as one foot stepped into a clear area he breathed a sigh of relief, untangling the rest of his body from the crowd. 

Simon and Josh hung around at the drink bar, Josh leaning backwards into the table with his arms crossed and Simon resting on his elbows, both peering out at the crowd. Simon was the first to notice Markus approach and raised his glass in acknowledgement, downing a sip of the punch in the same movement. 

“This really blew up, huh?” Markus had to raise his voice just barely under a yell to be heard against the deafening music. He took another step to stand by Josh, who leaned his head closer towards his before speaking. 

“North got too excited and… word got out quickly.”

Simon idly swished the punch in his glass, apparently distracted. 

Markus was silent for a moment, eyes sweeping over the crowd and flashing lights before he spoke up again. “Where even is she?” 

“Probably arguing with the DJ again,” Josh replied. Markus could tell he was masking frustration. Josh never really came across as the social one, so he couldn't act like he was surprised his companion was upset about their gathering space essentially being turned into a downtown night club. 

The sound of a body hitting the floor and a drunken “fight, fight!” snapped the trio’s attention to the dance floor where a crowd was already forming around two or three stumbling figures. Markus made a move towards the dance floor when Josh stuck his arm out in front of him and pushed him back towards the punch line. 

“Josh, I can handle it--” 

“No. It's my problem anyways.” He certainly wasn't hiding his frustration anymore. Markus let him go, watching him pull and grab his way through the crowd before he lost his sight of him again, bodies enclosing into the path he left like a liquid. 

Markus shook his head when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Simon, downing the last of his punch--Markus wasn't sure it was even punch at this point--and slamming his glass down before sauntering over to where he stood, resting an arm on his shoulder and flashing him a grin. 

“You never came off as the partying type to me, Markus.” The grin melted off his face but not before Markus caught sight of a fang--was he in costume?--and was replaced with a different look, one he couldn't quite match an emotion to. Almost… hungry? 

“I'm not, truthfully. Are you actually dressed up?”

Simon threw his head up in a laugh and his arm slipped off Markus’ shoulder, taking a couple steps back with his arms raised outwards to make sure he got the best view; he was dressed in a black suit and slacks with a velvety crimson dress shirt adorned with a black tie. It wasn't conventional Halloween attire but was out of the ordinary for Simon’s usual attire, just enough to be registered as a costume. 

“Well?” Simon’s voice snapped Markus back to attention. Simon’s arms finally dropped with an exaggerated swing and he flashed Markus that look again before settling himself by his side again, arm back on his shoulder. 

“You dressed as the vampire from that shi--that movie?” Markus had to stop himself from saying anything worse, afraid he’d upset Simon in all his tipsy glory. 

If Simon noticed he didn't acknowledge it. “Who else would I go as?” There were those fangs again. They glinted in the red strobe light in just the right way to force Markus to look away. “Why aren't you all dressed up?” 

“You said it yourself--I’m not a party person--” 

“If you wanna lose the party we can,” Simon interjected. His arm left Markus’ shoulder and he took a step back, hand blindly grasping for his punch glass before he consciously forced himself to stop and straighten his tie instead. He flashed him a smile and offered him a hand.

“Please.” 

Suddenly Markus was being dragged around the punch table and towards an empty part of the room. He idly wondered if Josh would notice they ditched as Simon fumbled for a key to the door, all hallways apparently having been locked by North as a precautionary measure. 

So much for precaution, Markus thought. 

Finally the lock clicked and Simon pulled him in, quietly closing it behind them and locking it again before shoving the key back into his pocket. He turned to face Markus again with a blank look before shaking his head and blinking, brushing imaginary dust off his lapels and readjusting his tie before walking off down the hall. He was probably more than tipsy at this point. 

Markus caught up to him and they patrolled the hall in silence, Markus stealing idle glances at the man walking at his side when he could do it without being noticed. Simon kept his head held high, never missing a step despite the gentle sway as he walked. His face would sometimes twist in a smirk, then back to a blank expression for seemingly no reason.

He really was quite attractive, Markus thought, his own gaze directed at the floor as he walked. He wondered what Simon thought of him right now. 

Suddenly Simon took a sharp turn towards a door, pulling the handle and swinging it open with a bow and a wave of his hand. “After you.” 

Markus swallowed and entered the room--apparently an old bedroom, with nothing more than a bed, dresser, and mirror--and awkwardly stood to the side while Simon followed him in, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when he heard the click of the lock and the sound of keys being tossed into a glass bowl behind him. 

He paused, steeling himself before turning to face Simon, who was propping himself up against the dresser with one hand on his hip, giving Markus an inquisitive look. They took each other in for what felt like minutes before Markus finally broke the tense silence. 

“So what now?” 

Simon blinked and cleared his throat before pushing himself off the dresser, shaking his head before shooting him a look again. “Now,” he started, slowly walking up to Markus and gently gripping the hem of his shirt before suddenly spinning them both around and pinning him against the door, “you get to spend your night with the VIP.”

Markus suddenly found it hard to keep a steady breath with Simon mere inches from his face, one hand firm on his chest and the other rested on the door, just slightly above his head. He could feel the heat spreading across his face as he looked up at Simon, who looked down at him with an eyebrow slightly raised, eyes half lidded and lips just barely parted. He felt paralyzed. 

His fingers curled against the door and he opened his mouth to say something and was surprised and embarrassed when his voice gave out, unable to get anything more than a choke out. Simon took his mouth in that moment, catching his lips in more of a bite than a kiss, teeth clanking Markus’ as his free hand dropped from the door to start pulling his tie off. 

Markus found himself desperately clinging to Simon’s coat, trying to pull him closer even though they were already chest to chest, hands tugging at his shoulders and back when he felt Simon shove a knee between his legs and trail a kiss down to his neck, teeth grazing his skin at the same moment he nudged his leg up into Markus’ crotch. 

He let him work at his neck for a moment before working an arm in between them to wedge them apart, trying his hardest to not bite his lip at the way Simon looked at him, confused and way too horny to actually be hurt at the separation. 

Finally Markus spoke, “aren't you going to take them off?” 

“Well of course the clothes are coming off--” 

“No,” Markus breathed, “the fangs.” 

Simon seemed dumbfounded for a moment before the words finally settled in his mind, eyebrows furrowing as he craned his head to the side, lips drawn back in a grin to give Markus a full view. “You think these are fake?”

Markus could feel the pit dropping in his stomach, a strange mix of dread and excitement washing over him in a wave of heat that had him all but falling into Simon’s arms, skin screaming for more touching, more friction, more teeth--

Simon seemed happy to oblige, gracing his lips with another sloppy kiss before mouthing down to the nape of his neck, lips and tongue tracing dark circles into his skin, nipping at the marks he left behind and slowly scraping his teeth against his heated flesh before kissing his way up to Markus’ ear. 

“Turn around for me.”

Markus did just that. He could feel Simon’s hands on his hips, fingers digging hard into his skin as he guided them in front of the mirror at the side of the room. He caught a glimpse of the predatory look in Simon’s eyes before turning his head away, desperate to look at anything besides his own burning face. 

Simon rested his head on Markus’ shoulder, hands traveling up his shirt and across his chest, one hand softly prodding at his nipples while the other traveled back around to his back, lightly tracing his fingernails up and down his back to see how he could make him ache--make him bend to his touch. 

He fought to keep his breath steady, stealing a glance at the mirror only to find Simon’s eyes glued to their reflection, apparently focused on the physical reactions he was getting. They made brief eye contact for a second--through the reflection--and when Markus made a move to turn away the hand playing with his nipples darted to his jaw, forcing him to meet Simon’s reflected gaze. 

“Why would you wanna miss this?” Markus could hear him slur his s’s and was certain the alcohol was speaking for him now, but he couldn't deny how Simon’s drunk confidence turned him on, made him feel ungodly hot and trapped. 

Suddenly the hand on his back was snaking around to the front again and working his belt off, tossing it to the side and masterfully unbuttoning his pants one-handed and before Markus knew it he was throwing his head back into Simon’s body, mouth open in a silent moan as he was gripped and palmed through his boxers. 

He didn't have to look back at the mirror to know Simon was devilishly grinning again; he breathed hot on his neck and kissed his ear before biting and nipping at his shoulder, hand now wrapped around his throat as his other worked at the fabric to tug at him. 

Markus knew he was in for it. He knew it was out of his control when he had one arm behind him, gripping Simon’s hip and forcing a grind and the other hand on his waistband, pulling his undergarments off and exposing himself-- 

The hand around his throat was back at his jaw, forcing him to look at the mirror again as Simon pulled his full length free, breath hot on his ear again. 

“I didn't give you permission to look away.” 

He could feel teeth and tongue grazing his ear. Oh fuck.

Markus fought back a whimper as he watched Simon fondle him, fingers rubbing against the bundle of nerves just below the head and then over the tip, circling it once before wrapping his hand completely around his length and stroking him hard. 

At Markus’ buck Simon grazed his teeth over his ear one last time before nuzzling into his head, breathing in his scent and planting a wet kiss on his cheek before turning to meet his gaze in the mirror again--and Markus could feel his heart in his throat. 

He practically purred. “...How bad do you want me, Markus?” 

Markus squirmed under his gaze, mouth open and panting hard from the special attention Simon’s hands were giving him. He could feel his skin crawling in anticipation, his whole body burning with want and desire for more attention, more of his partner’s hands exploring his body in ways they normally wouldn't. “Fuck, I want you sooo so fucking badly…” 

And suddenly there were no hands on him; Simon moved away from the comfortable curve of his back, taking a couple steps behind him and eyeing him up and down. Markus turned to face him, his expression plastered with desperation and confusion when Simon darted a tongue over his teeth, undoing the first few buttons on his dress shirt and taking his belt off. 

Markus couldn't help but watch him as he shucked his coat off to the side, deliberately refusing to meet his eye as he worked his own pants off, fully aware of Markus’ gaze hot on his flesh. Finally he took his hand and gently tugged him towards the bed before meeting his mouth with a soft kiss, suckling on his bottom lip for a moment before pushing him down and crawling on top of him. 

Their lips met again and Markus couldn't stop himself from tugging at his shirt, one hand making it's way to Simon’s hair while they made out. The blonde positioned himself between Markus’ legs, rolling into him hard through his boxers while he left more love marks on the other side of his neck, eliciting a strained moan from the man underneath him. 

“You know,” Simon breathed in between bites and kisses, “sometimes I wish you had more hair so I could grab it and fuck you proper.” 

“Why don't you show me what you're talking about?” 

Simon pulled himself from his neck and met his gaze, blinking slow--he seemed almost surprised that he was able to work Markus down to putty and yet he was still able to retort. A faint blush crossed his face and chest after thinking on it, but he shook it off, that predatory glare back on his face in an instant. 

He flashed his teeth in a smile again--Markus couldn't get enough of those cute fangs that made him feel like he was on fire--and sat up, peeling Markus’ undergarments around and off his legs in one swift motion. Markus looked away while he stroked himself to full length, not turning back until he could feel something hot grind against him. 

“Is foreplay not your style?” 

“You talked back to me. So I don't have to play nice anymore.” Simon’s voice was husky with the undertone of a growl, sending a hot shiver down his back. “Don't worry--I wouldn't hurt you if I didn't think you'd like it.” He accented his words with another hard grind that had Markus gripping at the sheets in anticipation. 

Simon’s hand gripped Markus’ thigh and held them apart while he teased the entrance, kissing his calf when he finally pushed in. They both fought back a moan, fingers digging into skin and bedsheets with painful force. 

Markus stole a glance at Simon’s face to find it beautifully waxed over in a heavy blush, eyes half-lidded and mouth parted in shallow, quiet gasps as he adjusted to the tight grip. He was sure he looked equally fucked out. He bucked into his hips to get his attention. 

Simon bit his lip at the motion, fighting the urge to roll his eyes and let Markus take control--he wanted to crack the whip this time. He rolled into him slowly, mouth pressed against Markus’ calf again and teeth idly grazing at his skin while he meticulously and carefully fucked into him slow, keeping them both on edge.

Without warning Simon slammed into him, grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head with a growl that had Markus coming undone beneath him, his eyes closing and a moan escaping his lips. Another hard thrust brought him back, staring up desperately at him when the movement stopped. 

“Say my fucking name, Markus,” Simon growled out. It almost seemed like he was struggling to keep himself together, struggling for self control when it felt so good. “I wanna hear you say it.” 

Markus’ skin flushed over again in excitement--humiliation, even. Once again he felt trapped, skin burning all the more with desire for hands on his body, flesh against his own--he couldn't stop himself from moaning it out at the thought of what his partner was going to do to him. 

“Simon…” 

Another hard thrust had him biting his tongue, whimper caught in his throat at the way Simon’s face contorted at the sound of his own name being called out. Simon craned his head to the side, a shiver apparently running up his spine. 

“Say it again.” 

“Simon… Simon.” 

Markus was practically chanting his name; in that moment it was all he knew, the only sound his mouth could get out as he was fucked hard into the bed, back arching hard in response to the rough treatment his body was being given. With every call of his name, Simon rocked into him hard, all self control melting away as he lost himself in the feeling, animalistic growls and moans escaping his own lips as the persona melted away. 

Simon released his grip on Markus’ wrists to let him grip at the sheets, instead placing one on Markus’ hip and the other on his throat, rubbing into the bruises he left earlier and giving him a wild look when his partner’s moans came out stuttered and choked. 

He couldn't help himself from bringing a hand up to stroke himself in time with Simon’s hard thrusts, his whole body on fire at the thought of what was happening to him; and from the sounds Simon was making he knew they wouldn't be able to last much longer. 

Suddenly Simon’s hands were cupped desperately at either side of his face, pulling him into a sloppy and needy kiss as he moaned into his mouth, movement quickly becoming erratic and stiffer as he finally came, fingers digging harder into his cheeks than he had first realized as he followed suite, struggling to catch his fluid in his other hand as he dimly took into account Simon never removing his dress shirt. 

They stayed like that for a moment, panting and breathless as Simon rolled into him one last time before pulling out, sitting up to look at the mess they had turned each other into. For the first time Markus realized how flushed over Simon was, his skin blazing red in a mix of alcohol and pleasure.

He looked cute, unraveled like that, Markus thought.

Finally Simon was crawling off of him, taking his hand to pull him up with him and catch his lips in one last gentle kiss before shakily standing up to redo the buttons on his shirt and put the rest of his attire on, hands fumbling weakly to fix his tie over himself.

Markus waited until he was done to start redressing himself, fascinated with the way he seemed to shake off what they had done so quickly; once again he found himself wondering if it was alcohol acting for him. He twisted the belt strap into his buckle and stood up, joining Simon at the door as he fumbled with the lock again. 

Once they were out in hall Markus found himself crossing pinkies with him as they walked. Simon was quiet, head no longer held high, and almost seemed embarrassed replaying the memory in his head. 

“So we're not gonna talk about it?” 

Simon flashed him a look before staring at the floor again as they walked, “talk about what?” 

“The way you acted back there.” 

Red started to creep onto his face again but Simon fought it back. “...No.” 

Simon quickened his pace to beat Markus to the door, unlocking it and pushing it open as the sounds of the party washed over them again. They made their way past the crowd and back to the punch line, finding both Josh and North waiting there, North smirking as she noticed the two of them approach together. Markus just hoped the rave lights wouldn't illuminate his bruises too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @livelovesimon !


End file.
